Kappa Eta Rho
by The Writer Triumphant
Summary: When Gokudera Hayato is invited to join the “illustrious order of the clam” Kappa Eta Rho, His “big brother”, Tsuna, is not what he expected. He's a year Goku's junior, adorably attractive, and happens to be a 10th generation mafia boss. 2759/slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Kappa Eta Rho**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I live with my parents.

**Dedication:** For my darling wonderful friend **Ria**. Weeks ago I promised you a Zemyx, but I haven't been able to summon up the right muse. I hope you will forgive me. With **In front of where you're looking** I wanted to tap into the beautiful aspects of unrequited love and the belief that One True Love exists, but the ideas aren't fully formed in my head. I'll have to call you later and ask what you want to read. I think it would be easier that way. For now, though, I present you with this.

* * *

**Prologue:** An Offer He Couldn't Refuse

_My father made him an offer he couldn't refuse... Luca Brasi held a gun to the bandleader's head, and my father assured him that either his signature or his brains would be on the release._

- Al Pacino as Michael Corleone, The Godfather, 1972

**M**aybe if Gokudera wished hard enough, it would disappear. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased. Being invited to the recruitment dinner was an honor. And there was his name in gold lettering, under the gold leaf and clam crest of Kappa Eta Rho: Gokudera Hayato. Being a member of the fraternity would look good on his college record. He would be transformed into a respectable member of society, and make important connections with powerful alumni that would help him find a good career after graduation. It was an honor. So why did the smallest twitch of distaste flicker over his gaze, fixed on the three Greek letters?

Gokudera despised being in submissive positions. As a new recruit to the fraternity, he would probably be overpowered by the older, higher-ranked brothers. He didn't like being told what to do, especially by those who were older, yet stupider, than him. Of course, he was in college now. He should really learn to put that below him. Besides, it was too great a privilege to turn down. He took the cigarette that dangled from the corner of his mouth and crushed it dead, exhaling smoke. This habit, too, would have to go if he was going to enter the distinguished order of Kappa Eta Rho.

Taking a pen, he quickly jotted down a hasty reply: thank you for thinking of me, I am so honored, looking forward to the dinner, etc., etc. and sent it back in the sky blue envelope provided.

He was in his second year of college after taking a year off to return to Europe. The house where he had been born waited for him, and he was able to spend a few quiet months there, letting his fingers become reacquainted with the piano he played as a boy. He started college there, but found the European system dull. The weather was often bleak as well, and he found himself returning to Japan in his dreams. So off he went. If his father was disappointed, he gave no sign, and Gokudera honestly didn't care. He'd lost any compassion he'd ever held for the man shortly after his mother died.

Namimori University was everything he hoped for. His classes were structured and interesting, and he enjoyed the general sunnyness of the campus, delighting at the sakura blossoms.

And now, this. The greatest honor that could be bestowed on any college student. Especially since Gokudera should have been ineligible, being a transfer student and in his second year. Another reason he couldn't refuse. Still, as he went to bed that night, the gold leaf and clam crest on the card propped up on his desk stirred something in him. Kappa Eta Rho wasn't what it seemed, perhaps.

* * *

"**C**ongratulations, little brother," purred the voice on the other end of the line the next morning.

"What time is it in Paris, Bianchi?" he hissed, pulling back the blankets and staring at his own alarm clock. 5 am.

"It's evening, of course. I meant to call you sooner, but thought you might be sleeping."

He imagined her large mouth curving into a thin, amused smile, pale brown lavender hair framing her face as she fiddled with the phone cord.

"I was sleeping!" he snapped.

"Really?" she asked vaguely. "I'm sorry to wake you, then. But I wanted to congratulate you on your fraternity invitation."

Gokudera groaned and put his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold, tin carpet of his dorm room floor.

"You must be very excited. It's such an honor!" his sister continued, knowing full well she was preventing him from getting back to sleep and that now he would be forced to down some hot, disgusting coffee and step out into the blinding sunlight at least an hour before he usually would.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to you later, big sis. I've got to go to the library and print out my chemistry paper…"

Finally, he was able to hang up on her, and was left somewhat confused by her parting words: "If you're lucky enough to meet Mr. R, please remember me to him!"

The invitation was still propped up on his desk, and as Gokudera dressed he glared at it. Kappa Eta Rho was one of the first fraternities established in a Japanese University. Over the past ten years it had spawned more than a handful of alumni who were now very well-known, in respectable, good-paying careers. Several of them were in government, others established themselves as CEOs of important corporations, and still others boasted amazing sports records. The alumni and current members fondly referred to it as the "illustrious order of the clam" for the symbol on the crest, horseshoed by a gold laurel wreath. Many on campus stared with mixed envy and longing at the gold emblem pins with their coarse sky blue silk ribbons attached.

Gokudera was determined to be one of those privileged, but the old rebelliousness still itched. Part of tradition demanded that each new recruit be assigned a "big brother" to shadow for the initial "rush week" and trial month. He'd cast annoyed glances at these brothers, constantly introducing their charges to important people, assigning them special community service and requiring a certain amount of slave labor in return for a recommendation to the "illustrious order of the clam".

As he walked to the library his fingers itched to hold a cigarette, but he'd purposely forgotten the carton in his room.

"Che," he muttered. With the itch in his fingers he was barely able to enjoy the sakura trees.

When he had printed out his essay, he spotted Yamamoto, an overly friendly baseball star and fanatic, waiting in line to check out some books. Instinct immediately told him to run, but the tall, dark haired young man had already seen him. Waving like a tourist on a departing cruise ship, he excused himself from the line and headed over, spreading his arms in a "V" shape and smiling.

"Greetings, fellow clam brother!"

Gokudera blanched. Of course. The only way you were even considered for the "illustrious order of the clam" was through GPA and a recommendation from a current member. Yamamoto had been initiated last semester, and lately he'd been making more f an effort to involve Gokudera in sports and on-campus activities. He had been the one to recommend him, it was only too obvious. He couldn't imagine how terrible it would be if this idiot turned out to be his big brother.

"Yamamoto," he said by way of greeting, lack of enthusiasm evident to anyone but the one it was directed at.

"I can't wait for the recruitment dinner!" Yamamoto went on without preamble. "You'll like everyone. They're so nice, especially Sawada. It's such an honor, Gokudera-kun, to be invited into such a noble history! You'll learn all about it at the dinner, though, don't let me spoil it for you." He slapped Gokudera hard on the shoulder and smiled even wider still before reclaiming his place in line.

Eye twitching, Gokudea headed for class, dreading the dinner as much as he was looking forward to it. He couldn't recall ever being this anxious about something since the day he was summoned to his father's study alone the week after his mother died. But it was a different feeling altogether, maybe because he was no longer a child and he was more acquainted with fear now than he was then. This was not fear. This was… something he couldn't place. But he knew, when he returned to his dorm that night, that the invitation would still be there, beckoning and promising great things.

* * *

**- The Writer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kappa Eta Rho**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I live with my parents. 

**Summary: **When Gokudera Hayato is invited to join the "illustrious order of the clam" Kappa Eta Rho, he is _not_ looking forward to older, higher-ranked, stupid brothers giving him orders and trying to mold him into a respectable gentleman. But his "big brother", Tsunayoshi Sawada, is not what he expected. For one, he's a year Gokudera's junior. For another, he's very attractive in an adorable "don't you just want to obey my every wish" kind of way. Oh, and he's a 10th generation mafia boss.

**Dedication:** For my darling wonderful friend **Ria**.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**G**okudera took care in choosing his attire for the dinner. Dark gray slacks, white shirt, cobalt blue tie. As he headed toward the Kappa Eta Rho main house, his thumb running over the embossed emblem, he couldn't help feeling a little proud of himself. After all, who else would care? His father certainly didn't. As for his sister, she was unusual. Again, her last words echoed in his mind as he was admitted into the parlor. Looking around, he only recognized two others from his year. Normally Kappa Eta Rho chose freshmen, but sometimes a select number of sophomores were recruited. This year it was Gokudera, a guy he vaguely remembered from his Chemistry class, and, surprisingly enough, Hibari Kyoya, head of the Namimori University Police Force.

Pushing his oddly colored silver bangs away from his forehead, he glanced at the vampirelike man in a way that seemed to say, "I didn't think to find you in such a social situation."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and responded with a glare that read, "Make any comment on the matter and I'll bite you to death."

Wisely choosing to avoid the chairman's general vicinity, Gokudera found himself a drink and joined a number of other recruits in front of a large portrait. It was of a man sitting in a rich wooden chair, staring off to the side. He was handsome in a rugged way, with dark golden hair mused in a styled fashion, a square jaw, and large knuckles that supported his chin. He wore a sort of secretive smile, but it was friendly. "Iemitsu Sawada," said a voice behind Gokudera, and he whirled around to find Yamamoto standing there. "Our founder, along with Mr. R. But we have no pictures of Mr. R, for some reason."

"My sister knows him," Gokudera murmured.

Yamamoto made a curious face, but as he was about to comment, the air was split and every person within ten feet of them jumped in an accurate impression of a frightened warren of rabbits.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!!!!! WECLOME, BROTHER, TO THE ILLUSTRIOUS ORDER OF THE CLAM!!!! EXTREME BROTHERHOOD!!!"

Gokudera cringed and took a tentative step back. He'd nearly forgotten that Ryohei Sasagawa was a member of Kappa Eta Rho. At that moment he reasoned that there were worse candidates for his big brother than Yamamoto. Of course, he could just make a run for it now.

"I hope you will join the Kappa Eta Rho Boxing Club, Hayato, you lucky octopus head!!" the enthusiastic brother cried, trapping Gokudera in a one arm grip. Too late. While Ryohei lead him around, speaking loudly and enthusiastically about boxing and all things extreme, Yamamoto tagged along behind, every so often pulling Gokudera free and introducing him to someone. After half an hour of this, Gokudera felt that he was perhaps the most "rushed" recruit at the dinner so far.

Eventually, though, that part of the evening had to wind down, and all the recruiters were ushered into the dining room, where a banquet was set out for them. Halfway through dinner – perhaps the best Italian food Gokudera had ever eaten – a tall blonde man entered the room, followed closely by two men in dark suits. He had warm brown eyes and wore a full Kappa Eta Rho pin on his lapel. As he passed, Gokudera caught sight of a tattoo on the back of his hand.

"Welcome, young recruiters," he said once he'd reached the front of the room and effectively held everyone's attention. "I am Brother Dino. All of you have been chosen as recruits for this year's Kappa Eta Rho family because you hold outstanding academic records and have been recommended personally by one of our members. Sadly, though, not all of you will be chosen to represent the noble fraternity. In the next hour, myself, Romario," he gestured to the man on his right, "And Brother Tsunayoshi will be conducting interviews. At the end of the night, those of you that are chosen will receive a pledge pin, presented to you by your new big brother."

There was a general murmur of assent, and the guests went back to their dinner while Brother Dino and Romario picked out three recruits and escorted them out of the dining room, obviously to start their interviews.

As each recruit returned, his tablemates pressed him for information about the interviews, but apparently it had been decided that they be kept secret. The boy Gokudera had recognized from his Chemistry class approached him some fifteen minutes after he had been lead away by another recruit.

"Brother Dino will interview thee, Gokudera-kun. Go down the hall and make a right."

Folding his napkin and casting a look around the room as he exited, Gokudera felt the cigarette itch again. He'd gone most of the week without a smoke, and he was regretting it now. It always helped when he was especially nervous.

He took a right halfway down the hall as instructed, and found, down a short passage, a tall wooden door. He started to turn the knob, but realized that it would be impolite not to knock.

"Gokudera Hayato?" came the voice of Brother Dino, muffled through the wood.

"Yes."

"Please enter."

The room was small, but the ceiling high, and almost the entire wall to Brother Dino's back was composed of a single window divided into large panes. Dino sat with his chin resting on steepled fingers, and since his sleeve was drawn back in the fold of his elbow, Gokudera could see the tattoo more clearly. The back of his hand was mostly the full wrath of a blue flame, and just visible up his wrist were a number of black details that he couldn't quite make out to any particular shape.

"I have your school records here, and some letters of recommendation," Dino began, pushing forward an envelope. "You are a very good scholar and Yamamoto Takeshi speaks fondly of you. But please, tell me about yourself."

And so Gokudera began. He told of the house in Europe where he was born to a woman of Japanese nationality and an Italian man, already father to a girl, Bianchi. He spoke briefly of his mother's car accident and the years he spent learning piano and traveling between Japan, Italy and Paris. Lastly he spoke of his interest in chemistry.

While he spoke, Gokudera couldn't help but feel a prickle at the base of his neck. He'd felt it often enough before, and it had become his alarm as a child when Bianchi was looking to use him as a guinea pig for her cooking exploits. However, Bianchi was miles away in Paris, doubtless chasing after her ex-boyfriend. And the prickle wasn't telling him to run, it was telling him to be on his guard.

"And tell me, why are you interested in Kappa Eta Rho?" Dino asked kindly.

Gokudera started to say that it was an honor and that he hoped to contribute to the community through fraternity efforts, but just as he mentioned that he admired many of the alumni, the glass behind Dino smashed and a dark figure tumbled in, a blunt weapon in his hand ready to strike. Gokudera wasn't a stranger to fighting, but this was more real than street fights he got himself into as a teenager in Italy. The person seemed intent on causing Dino harm. So, he acted. Abandoning all formalities he mounted the table, kicked the assailant aside and pushed Dino in his chair out of range. Then, grateful that he always carried it, he pulled out his lighter and a small packet from his pants pocket, lighting it and hurling it straight into the indistinguishable face of the attacker. A moment later, a small explosion issued, and the man lay unconscious.

"Brother Dino?" Gokudera shook his shoulder.

Dino looked from the broken glass window to the unconscious man, finally letting his eyes rest on Gokudera. Unexpectedly, he began to laugh.

"Excellt!" he said, standing up and dusting himself off. "I had no idea that you carried your own weapons. Perfect!"

Gokudera stared.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. You may return to your dinner. And please inform Mr. Hibari Kyoya that his interview is next."

As he spoke, the man stirred and stood, dusting himself off as well. Gokudera was stunned to note that he was the man who had stood to Dino's left in the dining room.

"This was a test?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh, yes. I apologize if I frightened you, but we were never in any danger."

Gokudera opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt at speech, but finally just nodded, excused himself, and left the room.

He didn't know it, but the strange interview would not be the first of these spontaneous tests.

* * *

**A**fter he returned to his dinner, Gokudera calmly fended off any questions. No wonder the others had been so quiet. He watched the others renter the room time after time, hoping to see the flicker of on their faces, and found it more than once. Hibari Kyoya, of course, rentered the room as though he had simply been to the bathroom. The lack of emotion – despite being all too normal for him – made Gokudera want to rush back to the office to make sure that Dino was still alive. Hibari didn't have a sense of humor, and in all honesty he wouldn't be surprised if both exam proctors had been "bitten to death" for the joke. But Hibari walked easily over to another recruit and murmured the same instructions. Gokudera released a breath. 

An hour passed, and soon all of the recruits had been interviewed. Dino returned to the dining room, looking unfazed, and proceeded to tell them a short history of the fraternity. When that was done, they were invited back into the parlor for desserts. Gokudera noticed, as he took a bit of strawberry shortcake, that a number of recruits, at least 20 of the invited 60, were gone. Doubtless Dino and his two men had found a way to politely usher them into the hall and inform them that they had not passed the interview.

The unplaceable anxiousness found him again. That meant he would be initiated as a pledge to Kappa Eta Rho. He looked around and saw that almost everyone else was battling with this revelation, save Hibari.

"We are very pleased to tell you that you have all passed the interview portion tonight," Brother Dino announced once he entered the room again. "Kappa Eta Rho has always prided itself on choosing academically driven students with a desire to contribute to our family. Our good founders, Iemitsu Sawada and Mr. R, also feel that young men from all walks of life should be welcomed here. Please feel free to take a moment and congratulate yourselves and your fellow pledge members. In a few moments, I will explain about big brothers, and you will receive a pledge pin from your assigned."

Immediately, Gokudera was crushed between Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Congratulations, Hayato!"

"EXTREME!!! THE HONOR IS EXTREME!!!"

It was probably too late to back out, unfortunately.

Yamamoto dragged him off with Ryohei close behind in order to shake Brother Dino's hand and thank him. Gokudera wisely stayed mum on the attack.

"If you will all be seated," Dino began when much of the excitement had died down, "We will begin. Pledge week here is very important to us. It is the week in which you will prove to us your worth to the Kappa Eta Rho family. You will perform community service and go through a more thorough interview with Iemitsu Sawada at the end of the week. To guide you through this time and the first trial month, as well as to be your mentor while you are here, will be your big brother."

The ordained members of the "illustrious order of the clam" smiled around at the pledge members.

"Now, on a final note, I wish to speak on the difficult subject of hazing," Dino said. "As you may know, some fraternities in America go to extremes - " Gokudera saw Ryohei's eyes light up at the word, " – to embarrass their pledge members and force them into positions of near servitude. Kappa Eta Rho does not tolerate hazing, but as a pledge member you must be ready to put yourself at the immediate disposal of your big brother's wishes so long as they are in the best interest of yourself, himself, and our noble fraternity."

The was silence.

"That being said, I encourage you to let your big brothers educate you in our ways and help mold you into fine gentleman."

The ordained members of the fraternity stood and wandered around, looking for their little brothers. The boy from Gokudera's chemistry class was pulled aside by Yamamoto, Ryohei nearly gave his a heart attack, and Hibari Kyoya stood rather stiffly while Dino pinned a small gold clam to his lapel. In a week, if they were accepted, the laurel and ribbon would be attached.

"Meet my little brother, Hayato!" Yamamoto exclaimed, pushing the boy forward. Gokudera was shaking his hand and saying that Yamamoto would be an excellent big brother when he was tapped on the shoulder by Ryohei.

"This is Sawada," he said, tugging a young man into their circle. "He's the most EXTREME guy I know!!"

Gokudera was immediately floored. This young man had large brown eyes that seemed perpetually alight with calm fire, a mass of hair that resembled that of the founder's in the way of its styled, unkempt vibe, and an honest smile.

He held out a hand, and was surprised by the firm grip Sawada possessed.

There was that untouchable anxiousness again, but this time it sped up Gokudera's pulse and trapped words in his throat.

"Mr. R has determined that I will be your big brother, Gokudera-kun," Sawada said rather sweetly, reaching up and pinning a small gold clam to his lapel and patting his shoulder. "There. You look quite handsome."

* * *

**- The Writer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kappa Eta Rho**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I live with my parents. 

**Summary: **When Gokudera Hayato is invited to join the "illustrious order of the clam" Kappa Eta Rho, he is _not_ looking forward to older, higher-ranked, stupid brothers giving him orders and trying to mold him into a respectable gentleman. But his "big brother", Tsunayoshi Sawada, is not what he expected. For one, he's a year Gokudera's junior. For another, he's very attractive in an adorable "don't you just want to obey my every wish" kind of way. Oh, and he's a 10th generation mafia boss.

**Dedication:** For my darling wonderful friend **Ria**.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**G**okudera would have to replay that moment in his memory for the rest of the night to assure himself that it hadn't been a dream. Sawada-nii had lead him around after that brief introduction, showing him around the rest of the house and, at the end of the night, asking him to report to the breakfast room first thing the next morning to discuss his first assignment. Gokudera had merely nodded, feeling like a rather love-daunted puppy. Sawada-nii was a kind and gentle-spoken young man, every so often letting a more childish persona slip loose around just him, Ryohei and Yamamoto, something Gokudera felt privileged of.

He didn't need the alarm clock the next morning, and for good measure he'd turned off his mobile phone, not wanting to be interrupted by his older sister's chipper poison too early. Rather, he called her on the way to the Kappa house and left her a message, saying that he would be busy most of the day with his older brother.

"Sawada-san is with Mr. R, Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto greeted from the far end of the table as he entered the breakfast room. "Please come sit with Basil-kun and me until he arrives!"

At the head of the table Dino was chatting amiably with Hibari, as onesided as the conversation was. Ryohei was making big gestures and shouting "EXTREME!" at random intervals at his younger brother, who looked a little flustered and kept averting his gaze to his breakfast.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Basil greeted. On the table in front of him and in Yamamoto's hands were some pamphlets on baseball leagues for handicapped peoples and children. That was obviously their project for the week. Catching him looking, Basil held one out, nodding.

"We are going to assist coach a children's league and a league for handicapped peoples. It's going to be very exciting, since I know very little about baseball. Yamamoto-nii is very enthusiastic, of course."

The breakfast room was nearly empty when Sawada-nii finally arrived, tripping over himself and hastily doing up his tie.

"Please forgive me for being so late, Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed, falling into his chair and pulling his breakfast to him. "Mr. R determined that he should test me this morning in front of the council…" He glanced around nervously and straightened his clothes.

"Please don't blame yourself, Sawada-nii," Gokudera insisted. "I have set aside the whole day to be with you."

Brother Tsunayoshi looked awed for a moment, then smiled softly and nodded. "It is good to see how dedicated you are willing to be to our brotherhood, Gokudera-kun."

You could have clocked him over the head with a mallet and he wouldn't have noticed, Gokudera mused.

"Yamamoto told me that he planned to take Basil to the baseball diamond today," Sawada-nii began. "I'm afraid our project for the day won't be spent outdoors." He smiled warmly. "We'll be helping cook and serve lunch at the homeless center."

They finished their breakfast in pleasant silence, and when they had finished, Gokudera was asked to wait on the porch while Sawada-nii made a phone call to the center.

"You are very lucky to have him for a big brother, you know," Yamamoto remarked. He and Basil were loading up his car with baseball equipment and snacks for the children. "Tsuna is the tenth generation of Sawada to make huge contributions to the college. Before him, his father established Kappa Eta Rho. Everyone always jokes about what the 10th will do, but he hasn't expressed any plans yet."

"The 10th?" Gokudera wondered out loud.

"We call him that… sometimes," Yamamoto explained. "Because…" he shrugged. "It's just a Tsuna thing."

They left without much more explanation. Another secretive thing about this brotherhood, Gokudera thought. Would he know everything once he earned the full pin of the illustrious order?

"Gokudera-kun!" Sawada-nii pulled up to the front of the house in the back seat of a shiny black car being driven by one of the men that usually flanked Brother Dino. "We don't want to be late!"

He talked the whole way about the people at the center. "Kappa has been supporting them since my father founded it, and we've been able to help so many people, Gokudera-kun! I've brought gifts for the children his time, of course," he explained, gesturing to the bag in the front seat. "I love being able to do this," he murmured.

"The 10th is very kind," Gokudera caught himself saying. Tsuna's eyes snapped open a little wider. Gokudera couldn't tell if he was angry or not. But then, he laughed. "I see someone has been telling you about my legacy," he decided, nodding. "Usually it makes me uncomfortable to have anyone call me that… but you… I want you to, Gokudera-kun."

They stared at one another for a moment, Tsuna – the 10th – in quiet calmness, Gokudera in awestruck awareness.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said suddenly, rifling through the pocket between the two front seats and producing a handkerchief, "I think your nose is bleeding."

* * *

The shelter was much nicer than Gokudera imagined. Obviously the Sawada family and the illustrious order of the clam had put in a lot of effort to it. As soon as they arrived the 10th was crowded by a large group of children. Between them, he and Gokudera handed out all of the presents, and then Tsuna dragged him to the kitchen, a lovely white wide space full of good smells. 

"Italian food seems to be a Kappa favorite," Gokudera commented, lifting the lid of a huge pot and finding a brew of steaming spaghetti.

Tsuna laughed a little nervously. "It certainly is Mr. R's… as well as expensive sushi."

Their task for the day was to stir the sauce and make sure that the garlic bread didn't burn in the oven. When it was all ready, they donned dress shirts and short aprons and carried large trays out to the dining room.

"I need you to do something very important for me, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said when they ducked back into the kitchen after a third round of serving.

Gokudera nodded.

"Mr. R, through connections not known to us, believes that the Kokuyo gang intends to break into the center today and steal food and attempt to break into the safebox."

Gokudera was amazed at the calm manner in which the 10th spoke. "Dino-san has assured me that you will protect me."

Gokudera nodded. But he'd neglected to bring any explosives. Last night he discovered that he was out of the 10 dry chemical.

"Don't worry, 10th. No harm will come to you or the people here." He sounded a lot braver than he felt.

Tsuna favored him with a warm smile and went to filling his tray with bowls of pasta.

Gokudera hurriedly served another round and then, anxiety building, did what he normally did in such situations. The restroom was easy enough to find, and empty besides. It was a small clean room, and the toilets were curious in that they were of an antique design, ceramic boxes attached to the walls with a cord to pull.

The name "Kokuyo" wasn't unfamiliar. He recalled hearing it or reading it in the university newspaper. Troublemakers. He had no idea why they would want to break into the center.

Unless…

Unless the 10th himself was the target.

Gokudrea hit his head standing up abruptly. Something behind the harsh white ceramic rattled. Curious, Gokudera pulled up his pants and washed his hands, peering around as he tied his apron. There was something taped to the wall in the minute space. He reached behind and found, to his immense surprise, two short sticks of dynamite. Was this part of the Kokuyo's plan? If so, it was very poorly executed. There appeared to be no fuses connecting the explosives to the wall, no means of ignition. Ah! But there… something silver that didn't seem to be part of the plumbing. He shook it loose. A silver lighter.

Something about the faint engraving – a sort of crest where Gokudera could make out a clam and a small… hurricane? symbol – made him think that Dino had it planted there. Who else knew about Gokudera's tactic of weaponry? At any rate, it was the strangest thing about the brotherhood by far, but he was grateful. He stuffed the items into his pockets and went back to the kitchen, hoping Tsuna wasn't angry at him for disappearing.

* * *

Desert was served mostly to the children with a few of their parents and some of the newer residents indulging as well. Gokudera was beginning to wonder exactly who this Mr. R was and who told him about the Kokuyo – because obviously it had been a false alarm – when he noticed two young men sitting at a far table, watching Tsuna. One of them was blonde with rough sort of features, the other wore glasses. They looked clean and well-fed, not fitting in with the other people. 

Danger signals went off in Gokudera's head when he saw them shift as Tsuna worked his way to their table, serving more ice cream.

It was over in an instant, the short fuse explosives knocking the two gang members into the opposite wall, Gokudera shielding two small girls with his body from the blast. The whole dining room had rushed to the other side, voices frantic. The two girls ran to their mother and Gokudera felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Very good, Gokudera-kun. I think we should call Dino and Hibari to attend to this mess, shouldn't we?"

* * *

**- The Writer**


End file.
